


Meet Your New Teacher

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Art, Dates, Deals, Fluff, M/M, This is trash, Yoga Instructor! Niall, Zayn and Liam go, its cute, yoga!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's begs Zayn to go to a yoga class with him. Zayn agrees but didn't know that the instructor would be so hot.</p><p>© MusicIsMyBoyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Your New Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is a new story that I'm fairly proud of hope you enjoy and yeah. Leave me love!!

Zayn raised his eyebrow at his best friend of many years. The thought wasn't appealing to him at all and seemed like an awful idea. Besides  _ yoga  _ was for like old ladies and soccer moms. He shook his head to which Liam have him the puppy pout. 

 

“But Zaynie! “ He drug out the ‘e’ as he said it. “It will be so much fun and a great way to get semi active. Yoga is great for anyone!” Liam insisted using exaggerated hand gestures to get his point across. 

 

Zayn pursed his lips as Liam said this. He  _ knew  _ if he didn't go through with this Liam  _ may  _ take over the fridge and cupboards. He couldn't have that so he sighed in defeat and nodded meekly. “Fine I will do this.” He grit out swallowing the bitter taste of his pride. 

 

Liam squealed  _ literally fucking squealed  _ in joy before grabbing his keys and wallet. “I'll be back! I'm gonna get matching yoga mats!” He said as he disappeared through the door. 

 

Zayn groaned aloud before snatching his phone from his pocket and dialing an all too familiar phone number. 

 

“Hello!” Nick said cheerily. 

 

Zayn rolled his eyes feeling the brown eyed boys smile through the phone. “Hey Nick. So Liam has drug me into a yoga class. Or will be tomorrow.”

 

There was silence on the other end Zayn knowing that Nick was stumped by the information presented to him. He flicked through a comic as Nick processed the information making him roll his eyes. Nick finally responded to Zayn.

 

“Why yoga? Isn't that for like soccer moms? And those weirdly fit grandma's? “ Nick shouted in something akin to shock, but not quite as extreme. 

 

Zayn shrugged before actually responding to Nick. “It beats me Nick but I don't know how long I can do this. He just ran off to get us matching yoga mats.” Zayn muttered bitterly. 

 

Nick laughed from the other side of the phone before there was a bit of fumbling making Zayn smile and a  _ small  _ like  _ nonexistent  _ spike of envy filled him as he could just picture Nick adjusting for Louis to cuddle into his side holding Freddie close to him. After a few more moments of nondescript noise Zayn heard Nick's voice once again. 

 

“I'm sure you'll get through it! ‘Sides I bet Louis could join, with an arse like his.” Nick grinned down at said feather haired boy.

 

Louis smiled down at his son before looking up. “Oi! I haveta get my baby in footie then I will join that nonsense.”

 

Nick's heart eyes were intense as he looked at the blue eyed boy. He leaned down and kissed him before returning to the conversation at hand. 

 

“I don't doubt it Louis, I don't doubt that.” He hummed closing the coming and taking his phone and book to his room. Laying back against his bed he looked over at the clock humming softly. 

 

“Well boys I must retire. I've got yoga tomorrow. “ he grinned. 

 

Nick and Louis snorted before saying their goodbyes. Zayn hung up after his as well and rolled over. He set his phone down and plugged in the charger before changing into something more comfortable and curling up under his blankets. Liam came home shortly after smiling at his best friend before leaving the room. He was honestly so excited.  _ Besides he was killing two birds with one stone. _

 

The next morning ( _ read:afternoon)  _ when Zayn woke up Liam served him some food and showed him his yoga mat. Zayn nodded before sipping coffee and eating the food.

 

“Thanks Li and I know. When do we go?” Zayn mumbled hoping for enough time to wake up. 

 

Liam hummed and glanced at the clock. “Bout an hour.” He finished his lunch and did the dishes. 

 

Zayn nodded finishing the food and going to the sink to wash the dishes. Yawning rather loudly he went upstairs to take a quick shower and get ready. Once he cone down in decent enough clothes for  _ yoga  _ Liam beamed at him. They got in the car and went to the studio. Along the way Liam gave him advice about breathing deeply and holding the pose and it may hurt but with practice it will get better. 

 

Zayn nodded actually paying attention because this really meant something to Liam. As they pulled up Zayn held in his groan as  _ a soccer mom  _ got out of her  _ minivan  _ and entered the studio. 

 

Liam turned off the car looking over at his best friend. “Look I saw the eye roll when she got out of her car but please just stick it out for me okay?” Liam asked softly.

 

Zayn sighed softly turning towards the human puppy. “For today you have to make me a deal.” He started. 

 

Liam perked up a bit full attention on Zayn. “You have to buy me more art supplies just today. And I will keep going with you.” Zayn said thinking it was fair enough. 

 

Liam nodded mulling it over. “That isn't much to ask you to get up at this time  _ and  _ deal with these people so I will throw in dinner every other night.” 

 

Zayn laughed before agreeing with him. Once they got out and Liam grabbed the bad Zayn noticed the looks. The  _ i-wanna-get-to-know-you  _ looks. He turned towards the studio and took a deep breath. When they walked in heads snapped towards them, Zayn did his best to keep calm. 

 

Just when he was ready to snap the instructor came in, they were a blur as they moved through the crowd of people greeting familiar faces. Zayn setup next to Liam and when he finally looked up he was awe struck. He was expecting a super fit mom with crazy make up but the man who stood up there would have made Zayn's dick twitch if the old grandma wasn't eyeing him. 

 

He had flawless pale skin and sparkling blue eyes. Bleached blonde hair and a dazzling smile. His closed cased his toned and slim body. Zayn decided it wouldn't be so hard to come to yoga if this is what he was greeted with. 

 

The young man on the slightly raised platform cleared his throat before speaking. “Hello everyone! My name is Niall Horan and I am the new teacher seeing as the last had complications. I hope we can all get along and a few of you know me from when I was in the class. I'm a bit new at this but I know that we will be able to work through this. Suggestions and support are always great but now let's get into this. “ he flashes a winning smile and rubbed his hands together. 

 

Niall smiled softly at the chorus of cheers that accompanied his mini speech. After that he launched into some breathing exercises for helping them through everything. Zayn was mesmerized by the blonde so he  _ knew  _ that the future is going to be great. 

 

Liam saw that Zayn was enjoying it and he smiled but he noticed it was for the blonde. He smiled as it was working in his favor. He knew Niall liked his best friend and that was his main goal. Once they had finished the class and everyone packed up Liam took extra care to use the restroom and to get a snack. Once the rest of the class including Liam were gone Niall walked over. 

 

“You're a new face how come I haven't seen you before” Niall stated looking at the Greek god before him.

 

Zayn looked over and smirked softly. “Well Liam forced me here and I'm glad he did.” Zayn said looking over Niall's body. 

 

“Oh yeah? Why's that?” Niall challenged. 

 

“I've never felt better and this was an eye opening opportunity.” He smirked as well. 

 

Niall laughed softly before running a hand through his hair. He liked Zayn so far and Liam was quite correct about him. “Well Zayn I am very glad to have you in my class and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.” Niall said shyly. 

 

Liam came back just as Zayn waved him off. He grabbed his bag before turning to Zayn. “So… art store?” Liam asked. 

 

Zayn nodded, when they go there he noticed the blues and whites that he picked cursing himself for already developing feelings for the blonde boy. He bought some other colors and mediums before they left. Zayn made several sketches of the blonde. He was nervous to go to the class again. After while he went to bed and when he got up things didn't seem so bleak. 

 

{~}{~}{~}{~}

 

It had been a couple of weeks and Niall and Zayn had continued their conversations after the class learning thousands of things from each other. Today Zayn was a bit jittery. 

 

“Zayn? Are you okay?” Niall pressed his hand against the Carmel eyed man's forehead not feeling anything. 

 

Zayn shook his head heading to Liam's gym bag and grabbing his sketchbook from inside the bag. He removed it from the plastic bag and carefully removed a page. Handing it to Niall he but his lip. Niall gasped softly looking at the picture of himself. 

 

“Zayn this is amazing. You're so talented.” Niall said.

 

Zayn blushed softly trying to hide it from the blonde. Niall looked up moving the artwork and leaning up kissing Zayn. Zayn wrapped an arm around his waist and cradling the back of his head. Niall's free hand laid against his chest. He was stretching in his toes humming softly into the kiss. 

 

When they pulled away and rested their foreheads against each others. Zayn cleared his throat. “May I take you out tonight?” He asked softly. 

 

Niall smiled and nodded. “Yes that would be great.”  

 

Zayn smiled at him before kissing his nose. “Great and I'll pick you up at six.” 

Liam watched from the sidelines smiling to himself.  _ You know maybe I can find myself someone as well.  _

 

He was jolted from his thoughts as someone bumped into him. He looked over and saw a tall man with curly.hair and sparkling green eyes. “Oh Hello I'm harry and wow you're fit.” 

  
Liam's fishmouthed for a moment and smiled.  _ Maybe he found someone. _

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing a smut or two for this.


End file.
